Data security may involve the selective encryption of sensitive data to prevent the data from being accessed or improperly used. In some cases, purveyors of sensitive information may have contractual or legal duties to keep sensitive data safe from unauthorized use. Some encryption methodologies may provide for good data security, but may limit the availability of the encrypted data for certain uses. Other encryption methodologies may be more flexible, but may lack the security necessary for utilization of sensitive personal information.